Hurt
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: Annabeth is in and abusive relationship with Luke. when she ends up in the hospital things go from bad to worse. will Annabeth servive? what will her friends think? does Luke ever get arested and put in Jail? Read and find out! First fanfic hope You like it
1. Pain

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Chapter 1: Pain

(Annabeth's POV)

Percy and I were sitting in central park by the lake talking about my relationship with Luke.

"Percy for the last and final time I just fell okay?" I told him looking out into the water not wanting to look him in the eyes

"Annabeth, I know you are lying because you aren't looking me in the eye." He told me

I just looked at him for a minute.

"I am not lying to you Percy. I told you it only happened once and I t was my fault anyways so you can't blame him." I told him

"Like Hell I can't he gave you a black eye for crying out loud!" Percy yelled standing up getting weird looks from people

"Percy stop you are casing a scene." I told him putting my face in my hands

He just looked at me then sat next to me on the ground. "Annabeth you don't haft to lie to protect him. Just tell me the truth about the bruises." he said in a calm voice

"Percy-" I started to say them my phone buzzed in my pocket

I took it out and seen the text was from Luke. "_Where in the Hell are you? You weren't suppose to leave the house now get your ass back here!" I read it. _

"_Crap! He wasn't supposed to be home till six!" I whispered to my self but Percy herd me_

"_Annabeth what did the text say?" he asked me trying to grab my phone I snatched it up and put it back in my pocket._

"_N-nothing Percy, I haft to leave now by." I stuttered to him_

"_Let me take you home." he said getting up_

"_No, I will be fine okay? Don't worry about me. Goodbye seaweed brain." I patted him on the head and ran off_

_When I walked in the door Luke was standing in the kitchen waiting for me to get home. I knew I was in deep trouble because when I walked in the kitchen he slapped me in the face. _

"_Luke I'm sorry-I'm-sorry-I shouldn't have left the house." I told him trying to keep myself from crying_

"_You know the rules Annabeth after our fights you can not leave the house! People will get all worked up because of your stupidity when you don't listen to me!" he yelled grabbing my hair and dragging me down the hall way._

"_Luke stop! Pleas Luke let me go! Not the face not the face!" then it all went black_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it's been a long day just happy I can sit and write out the thoughts for this chapter. Well hope you like it.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO**

Chapter 2; Scared for life

(Annabeth's POV)

When I woke up I was in bed, without any cloths on. I looked over to where Luke sleeps and he wasn't there. I herd the shower running and sighed in relief. _I need to text Percy._ I put on some cloths and grabbed my phone from my pocket.

(Percy=**bold **Annabeth=_italic)_

_Hey seaweed brain_

**Hey Annabeth what's up?**

_Sitting here Luke is in the shower what about you?_

**Not much just sitting here with Nico and Grover.**

_Tell them I said hey._

**Hey Annabeth can you come hang out with us today? Nico hasn't seen you in a wile and wants to ketch up.**

_Umm I don't think that would be a good idea I have a lot of stuff to get done here at the house and Luke has work today…I haft to go Percy see you later._

_He didn't text me back so I got up and went to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I was horrified. I had two black eyes, a busted lip, I had broses every ware on my arms head neck and legs. I was happy I couldn't remember what happened last night. I herd the shower turn off and ran out of the bathroom to the kitchen to start breakfast. _

"_I am leaving for work, don't leave the house wile I am gone." Luke told me walking out the door_

_He never said I couldn't have someone come to the house. I called Percy to see if the offer was still open and invited them over. Okay now I haft to cover the broses. I put on a long sleeved turtle neck and jeans now for my face. Before I could put any make-up on there was a nock on the door. _

"_Coming!" I yelled_

_I could just tell them I fell coming down the stairs last night._

_I opened the door with a fake smile on my face. And there stood Percy, Nico, and Grover with smiles on there faces until they seen mine._

"_Annabeth what happened to you?" Nico asked walking the door_

_Percy just stood there looking like he had to hit something. I ran up to my room to grab some pillows for him to hit and ran back down stairs. They had all walked in wile I was upstairs._

"_Here Percy take these and hit them as many times you want and how ever hard you want just calm down okay?" I told him handing him the pillows and duck tape so he could duck tape them to the wall_

"_Annabeth…..where is he?" Percy asked me_

"_I don't know who you are talking about seaweed brain. I fell down the stairs last night that is all that happened okay now can we please drop it?" I asked him_

_He looked at me and then the guys. "Fine so what are we going to do today?" he asked me_

"_Umm well I have house work to finish up then maybe we can watch a movie." I told them picking up the living room_

"_Okay is there anything you need help cleaning up?" Grover asked me_

"_Nope I just haft to clean up the kitchen then we can watch the movie." I told them walking into the kitchen _

_When I went in there, their was glass every ware and some blood on the floor._

"_Crap, I better clean this up before they come in here." I whispered to my self_

_I grabbed a broom and seeped up the glass. When I went to get a dish rag to wipe up the blood Percy walked in._

"_Annabeth….." he started then noticed the blood on the floor_

"_Annabeth what happened are you alright?" he asked me worried_

"_Yep, I am fine Percy just some blood from last night." I told him getting the bleach from the cabnet_

"_Annabeth what rely happened last night after you came home?" he asked me_

"_Percy….." I was cut off by the front door opening and slamming shut_

_My eyes went wide. "No, no, no crap Percy you haft to leave now before he sees you get the guys and leave when I say okay?" I told him_

_He took off to get the guys. Then Luke walked in looking upset. "What's wrong Luke?" I asked him _

"_Shut up! You know what is wrong so don't ask!" he yelled at me slapping me in the face_

_I looked behind him to see if Percy was leaving. He looked at me and I moved my eyes to the door he under stood and they left leaving me here to fend for my self._


	3. finding out

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**Hey guys I was licensing to the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And it helped me write this chapter so you should licen to it wile you read.**

(Percy's POV)

I seen him slap her and I wanted to kill him right then and there. But I had to get the guys out of there before they seen what was going on. I turned and left her there by her self. When we got in the car I turned on the radio and this song was blasting threw the speakers called Face Down and when I was licensing to it all I could think about was Annabeth getting beat around by that guy.

"So we left in a hurry why?" Nico asked me

"Because Annabeth said we had to go and that we could come back tomorrow because she had to go to the store." I told him

"Who was that yelling before we left?" Grover asked

"That was the Radio in the kitchen." I lied

They just looked at me Grover knew I was lying but didn't say any thing about it. We drove back to my place to watch a game. Nico was flipping threw the channels on the T.V wile I was in the kitchen thinking about what I seen. _Should I go over there and beat the crap out of him? I shouldn't have left her there with him. Just go tell the guys what was rely going on. No I cant I will go over there tomorrow and talk to Annabeth about leaving him._

Nico found a game it was a U.K. game so it was fine we sat there for about an hour then the game stopped and the news came on.

"Sorry for the interrupting. Breaking news alert, a women has been sent to the hospital because of her boy friend." the lady on the T.V said

"Her neighbors herd screaming and yelling and called the police. When they got to the scene there was no one in the house besides the women. She was nearly beaten to death." she continued

_Annabeth….._

"We have just confirmed who the victim is; her name is Annabeth Chase but no name for the boyfriend. If you have any information please call the police. He may be armed and dangers." she said then the game came back on

My face was paled my head was moving a mile a minute. I couldn't think strait then there was a hand on my shoulder.

"We haft to get to the hospital to see if she is all right do you want me to drive?" it was Nico

I just nodded I wasn't able to speak. Grover gave me a sympathetic look as we left. Nico drove at a vary illegal speed but I didn't care I just want to see how bad she looked. I swear if she breathing threw a tube he is dead. When we arrived I asked where Annabeth Chase's room was the lady gave us directions and we ran down hallways up some stairs and to her door.

"Do you want me to go in first?" Nico asked me

I just nodded and he walked in then Grover then me. She was hooked up to a whole bunch of machines and there were a lot of different monitors hooked up to her. My eyes started to water. _Why in the hell did I leave her there? I am so fucking stupid!_

"I'm so sorry Annabeth I shouldn't have left you there by your self." I told her going to her side

"It wasn't your fault Percy." Nico told me

He looked close to tears also he loved Annabeth like a sister and since he was dating Thalia she practically was a sister to him.

"I'm going to go call Thalia she is probably freaking out right now." Nico told us walking out of the room

"I'm going to go call Chiron and June and let them know what is going on." Grover told me walking out

I just sat there watching her she looked horrible I wanted to go and kill Luke for what he is putting her threw. My mom and Paul came threw the door. My mom had tears in her eyes and Paul just looked worried.

"Oh my god….Percy are you alright? What happened?" my mom asked coming over to sit by me

"I left her there…I shouldn't have left I knew what was going on but I left her there anyway." I told my mom starting to cry

Nico came in with Grover. "We are going to go get every one and bring them here so we will be back." Grover told me

I nodded and they left. I fell asleep after my mom left around nine that night. I woke up to the door opening I looked at my watch it said it was nine thirty. I looked over to see who was coming in and Nico walked in with Thalia not to far behind him.

Thalia broke down in tears at the door and ran to Annabeth's side grabbing her hand. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes. "Who did this?" she asked me

I just looked down at my feet nobody knew who Annabeth's boyfriend was but me. "Percy if you know than you haft to tell the police right now." Thalia told me

"I can't I promised Annabeth I wouldn't go to the cops and she promised me that if something bad happened she would tell them." I told her

Nico looked at me in a wired way and closed the door so no one could hear our conversation. "What do you mean you promised her? We just hared about this on the news." Nico said getting pissed

"I knew it was going on." I whispered

"What did you say?" Thalia spat at me getting up

"I said I knew he was hitting her!" I yelled standing up

"You knew and you didn't tell anybody! She could have been killed by him and you just kept it to your self! Is that why you're freaked out earlier at Annabeth's house when she had burses covering her face?" Nico yelled

"Yes, I knew but I promised her I wouldn't tell and she promised that she would stay safe and brake up with him if anything bad happened!" I yelled at him then pushed past him to get out the door where every one of our friends and family sat. They looked at me and I took off running out the doors of the hospital.

"I am going to fine you Luke and you will pay for what you did." I whispered to myself running down the busy streets of Manhattan.

**Hey guys please review and let me know what you like and don't like so I can try to make it better. **


	4. Broken

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**Broken**

(Annabeth's POV)

I herd a door open and close vary fast. _What's going on? Where am I? _I asked my self in my head. My eyes felt heavy and as I was trying to open them these beeping noises got faster.

"What's wrong with her?" I herd a voice say

"I'm not shore Thalia." I herd someone else say

I stopped and the beeping noises slowed down again. _I have to open my eyes. I need to know where I am. _I tried again and got the same results but I kept on trying I scrunched my eye lids titer and opened my eyes. _Finally! _My head screamed.

I looked around and saw Thalia and Nico standing by the door. Thalia was crying and Nico was just standing there. I started to panic I didn't know where I was and I didn't know where Luke was or when I got here. The beeping noise got faster the more I started to panic. A doctor came in and looked over at me then walked over to me after asking Thalia and Nico to leave.

"Do you know who you are or how you got here?" he asked me

He took the tube out of my throat and gave me a cup of water. I drank it.

"Yes I know who I am but I don't know how I got here. Where am I?" I told him

"You are at the hospital. You were brought in because you were beaten severally and barley breathing." he told me

I just started thinking about what happened after Percy left. _Percy._

"Do you know where Percy is?" I asked the doctor

"No I don't but I will go ask your friends out in the waiting room." he said getting up

He left the room so I laid back down my head was hurting.

The door opened and Thalia walked in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked me

"My head hurts but that's pritty much it so far. Where's Percy?" I asked her

"He took off after me and Nico yelled at him." she told me

"What did you yell at him for?" I asked her

"He knew that you were being hit and didn't do anything about it." she told me

"So you yelled at him! I made him swear he wouldn't do or say anything to anyone he kept his promise because of me Thalia!" I yelled at her

"Annabeth you should of told someone and not of kept it to your self you could have been killed do you not understand that!" she yelled at me

"I knew the risks and I did tell someone I told Percy." I yelled at her getting dizzy

"Why didn't you go to anybody or call the cops on that guy? Who is it? Who did this to you?" she yelled at me

The room started spinning and her voice kept on going in and out. Then I started to feel pain all over me I held in a scream and started to cry.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell. Are you feeling okay?" Thalia asked sitting by me

"I hurt every ware." I told her

"I will go get a doctor okay just stay awake." she said getting up and running out of the room

I just laid there think about where Percy would go. When he is mad he would go take care of the person he is mad at or fix the problem. _Luke._ He is going after Luke. I have to get out of this stupid hospital and stop him before he does something stupid.

A nurse came in with Thalia behind her and gave me a shot of pain reliever in my I.V.

"That should help with the pain." she told me then left

"Thalia I have to get out of this hospital right now." I told her sitting up

"Annabeth you can't leave you need to stay hospitalized for a copal more days." she told me

"But Thalia you don't understand if I don't leave then someone could get killed because of me." I told her trying to get up

"Annabeth you are not leavening you are over exaggerating things no one is going to die okay." she told me making me lay back down

I just turned away from her and cried silently to my self._ I will just wait till she falls asleep. Then I will sneak out._

(3 hours later)

Thalia has been asleep for about an hour and I got dressed. It hurt a lot but I managed. I walked out the door looking to see if anyone was coming then walking down the hall way. I found stairs and went down them all the way to the parking garage then ran out to the streets of Manhattan.

It was dark out so there weren't that any people on the side walk so I went back to my house to see if Percy was there or Luke to be there. I walked in and no one was there. I walked threw the house everything was a mess things knocked over blood here and there pictures knocked off the wall. I went to my room and changed into a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans with my black boots. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail and strapped a knife to my thy under my jeans. I was ready for anything to happen or go wrong when I find Percy.

I walked out of the house to never look back.

**Well what do you think let me know and please don't say anything about spelling I know I got a lot of it wrong but I cant spell I have never been able to. Thank you and have a good week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a wile been kind of busy with school stuff I know what your thinking " But it is summer time." yah I know but it is some extra credit stuff and I'm looking for different high school courses to take for criminal justice because I wan tot help people that have been threw what I have been threw. You see I have been in a abusive relationship and he tried to kill me three times and he threatened all of my friends that if they talked to me that he would kill them it was vary bad he stabbed one of my friends thinking she was me and one of my best guy friends stud up to him one day when me and him were walking in the woods and my ex-boyfriend just comes out of no where with a knife my friend jumped in front of me and told him " if you want to get to her you are going to have to get threw me first." Well there is some of my back round and the reason why I am writing this story. I decided since I haven't updated in a wile I would make this an extra long chapter for you.**

**(Thalia's POV)**

I woke up to someone shaking me violently. "What?" I asked sleepily

"Where is Annabeth?" Nico asked me

"She is…." I looked over to the bed and she wasn't there

"Shit!" I yelled

"Where did she go how did she even get out of the hospital?" I yelled

"Calm down she couldn't have gone far did she say anything to you last night? Maybe a hint or a clue of where she would go?" Nico asked me

"She was talking all crazy saying if she didn't leave then someone was going to die because of her. It was right after I told her about Percy running off." I told him

"Okay so what do you think she was talking about?" he asked me

"We have to go find Percy that is where she will be if I am thinking about this right Percy is probably going after her boyfriend and she must be trying to stop him from killing someone or some one killing him." I told him standing up

"Okay I will go ahead and IM Chiron and let him know what is going on." Nico told me

Nico left to go let every one know so I took the time to look at Annabeth's file. The only thing that rely popped out was the first line which took me like three minutes to figure out which said, Annabeth Chase; Two weeks pregnant, almost lost the baby because of condition. I dropped the file after I read it. I stood there until I herd Nico's voice knocking me out of my shock.

"Thalia, are you okay?" he asked me

"We have to find Annabeth fast before she gets hurt." I told him picking up the file and putting it back into the door.

"Okay and Chiron is sending Travis and Conner here to help and is have some other kids from camp keep an eye out for them." he told me

"Oh grate I got two more to baby sit now. Do the gods want me to go and see Hades earlier than planed?" I asked him shaking my head

"Wait who else are you baby sitting?" he asked me

"Oh no one sweaty." I told him patting his head and walking away from him

"Wait…..Hey that's not nice you don't have to baby sit me I am a grown man for your information thank you vary much." he told me coming up behind me

"Prove it." I told him

"All in good time Thals, all in good time." he told me

I blushed and he just smiled at me. A lot of people had went home after last night and some were past out in the waiting room. Nico and I decided to wake them up and send them back to camp or back home. After ten minutes of wakening people up I got vary irritated because they weren't getting up so I started zapping them awake. Hey it got them up and moving so it was fine with me.

"We need to go and pick up Connor and Travis. Chiron just I.M me and the van is broken so we have to go get them." Nico told me

"Okay you can drive because we all know you will drive vary quickly and get us there faster." I told him

"Let's go then." he told me

We got in the car and started on our way to camp.

(Annabeth's POV)

I had been serching all day the sun was starting to set in the distance. I needed to find Percy before night time. _what if I am to late and he is already dead?_ my mind said my eyes started to tear up at that thought._ Don't think like that Annabeth that is crazy seaweed brain can take care of him self._ I told my self

The street lights came on and no one was on the sidewalks but me. I seen a shadow run into an ally way. _I know what your thinking but I have got to see if it is Percy or Luke._ I fallowed when I got there no one was there so I walked in a bit more it was dark now the only lights were the ones on the street.

"Hello, is there any one there?" I asked walking deeper

"Hello, Annabeth looking for someone?" I herd a voice say

I wiped around and there he was my worst nightmare" Luke." I spat

"Awww come on Annabeth don't be like that." he said taking a step closer blocking the way out

"Get away from me Luke or else." I told him

"Or else what Annabeth what are you goanna do?" he asked taking a nother step

I seen an opening a vary small one but I had to take it. I ran to his left and jumped on the dumpster then I felt his arm grab mine and he pulled me down off and threw me to the floor.

"Let go of me!" I screamed hopping for someone to hear me

"Not a chance sweet heart." he told me

"Help, someone help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Yell all you want no one is going to come and save you." he told me pulling up

I tried to get away it wasn't working so I just kept on screaming. Then I seen a shadowy figure walking pasted and I screamed for help and then it stopped and ran down the ally tordes me. "Stop or I sware I will shoot her." Luke said putting a gun to my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys I am sorry it has been forever scenes I have updated. Well a lot has been going on I am planning on making a new story call "Lost" and it is baste off of true events that went on in my life but with Percy Jackson charters in it so check it out I am planning on uploading a lot today so yeah hope you love it. Ps. Stop leaving mean reviews I know you are trying to help but you don't have to be so mean about it I am a new writer and I don't know a lot about it so I am trying hard to make it better just give me some time. Song "Crawling" by Linkin Park **

**(Percy's POV)**

I heard screams and someone yelling for help so I walked a bit farther tords the sound. It stopped then it got rely loud when I passed an ally way. I knew that voice. _Annabeth_. I took off down the ally way and I seen him.

"Stop or I swear I will shoot her." Luke said pulling out a gun and putting it to Annabeth's head

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Annabeth. She look scared she had tears running down her face.

"Let her go Luke." I told him

"Now why would I do that Jackson. Just because you tell someone to do something doesn't mean they have to do it right Annabeth." he said

She didn't speak or make a sound. She just stood there her eyes on me no wanting to look away or speak.

"Awww look isn't this cute. Well how do you think it feels to have your life ripped away from you Percy. Doesn't feel good does it now. How will the great Percy Jackson live with him self not being able to save the one person that means most to him. Having to watch her die right in front of you." Luke said

"Just let her go Luke she has nothing to do with this." I told him taking a step forward.

"She has everything to do with this. Even if she is a daughter of Athena she is pretty stupid. Getting involved with a guy that beats her and she doesn't even do anything about it. I would start to think she enjoys being hit wouldn't you." he said

"Luke just let me go please I promise I wont tell anyone just please let me go." Annabeth choked out

I kept my eyes on Annabeth sending a silent prayer to any god that was licensing that they send help and fast.

"Annabeth how can I trust you. You couldn't keep a promise when we were together how can I expected you to keep one now." Luke said tightening his grip on her and lowering his gun to her side.

"You can trust me. You know you can Luke we will all walk away like nothing ever happened. Just let her go." I told him

"You stay out of it." he told me pointing the gun at me

"Luke, please stop don't shoot that gun because then we wouldn't be able to say that you didn't do anything and that this never happened." Annabeth said trying to get the attention back on her

"But Annabeth that wouldn't be any fun now would it." he said not taking the gun away from me

"Please Luke don't do this. I wont-"

He pushed her down and I jumped one him. I heard a shot fired and a scream.

**(Thalia's POV)**

"You guys are rely slow. We need to get to the big house." I told them

Nico, Conner, and Travis were behind me messing around tackling each other almost every step.

"That's it!" I yelled and zapped them all

"OW!" they all yelled

"Now get up and stop your complaining we have to go." I told them

We started walking and I stopped. The guys walked a head of me. I had this feeling before. I wasn't able to move I couldn't breath I could barley stand. I finally lost my balance and fell to the ground. I tried to force myself to breath but it wasn't coming I wasn't sure what was going on with me.

"Hey Thalia why are we going to the-" Nico started but then realized I wasn't there

He started looking around then looked behind him and seen me on the ground. He ran tords me and fell on the ground next to me.

"What's the matter Thals you have to talk to me. Come on we have been threw this just breath okay." he told me

I just laid there trying to get my breath back before I could die because of lack of oxygen to the brain.

"Conner, Travis go get Chiron. Tell him something's up with Thalia and hurry." Nico told them

"You are fine Thals just try to get your breath back. Is something wrong that you aren't telling me." he asked me

I couldn't respond my vision started to go in and out I tried to cough any thing to get air flow. Nothing was working I finally was able to move again and sat up still dizzy still not able to breath. I tried to talk but that wasn't working either so I wrote in the dirt.

"Can't breath" Nico read out loud.

"Come on Thals just calm down and try to breath." he told me

"What's wrong Thalia?" Chiron asked her

"She can't breath." Nico told him

My vision went black for a few seconds then came back. I laid back down on the ground and put my hands on my head. I closed my eyes trying to get my breath to come out. I breathed in and out. I finally got it under control and opened my eyes.

"How many times has this happened before?" Chiron asked me

"This is the third time. The first time was pretty bad. Second time was when Annabeth ended up in the hospital. Now this time but this time was different. My right side hurts a lot and my left leg feels like its on fire." I told him

"Do you mind if I take a look at your leg?" Chiron asked me

"No." I told him

"Lets move you to the infirmary." he told me

I went to get up but almost fell over when I put presser on my leg. Nico cot me and helped me walk to the big house.

When we got there Nico set me down on one of the cots in the infirmary and Chiron looked at my leg. Nico stood behind him Connor and Travis were asked to leave the room Nico didn't want them in here.

"Did you hit anything when you fell?" Chiron asked me

"No why?" I asked him

"Your leg is all brose up pretty badly. Do you care if I look at your side?" he asked me

"Go ahead." I told him

He lifted up my shirt and then pocked my side. I held in a yelp and shut my eyes. He let down my shirt and looked at Nico. I looked at Nico and he was looking away.

"May I see you in the hall way Nico." Chiron asked him

They walked out the door leaving me by my self trying to figure out what was going on. My stomach started hurting rely bad and I let out a scream and fell off the cot.

Nico came running in and got down by me.

"What's wrong Thals?" he asked me in a hurry.

"My stomach." was all I could get out before it hit again

"What do we do when she has an episode because I wont be there for all of them?" Nico asked Chiron

"She will have to learn to control them or to make them stop all together." he said

"How…do…I…do that…..when it hurts…..so much?" I asked in between gasps

"Just try to get it under control go on try it." Chiron told me

I went to get up with Nico right by me if I fall again. I stumbled a little at first but got to my feet. It came again and I griped my lower stomach.

"Is that where your stomach is bothering you Thalia?" Chiron asked me sounding off

I just nodded my head not able to speak.

"Could every one leave the room for a wile." Chiron asked

Every one nodded but Nico he just looked at me.

"Go on I will be fine just go find Annabeth take Connor and Travis with you I will ketch up with you guys later. I will be fine I promise just go get Annabeth back for me." I told him

He looked at me and nodded. He started to walk out the door but turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Chiron shut the door and sat me on the cot and he grabbed his weal chair and got in it.

"So how long have you been having these pains Thalia?" he asked me

"A month or so, why I mean its nothing right just some bad cramps." I said

"Have you done anything in the past month in a half?" he asked

"Did you just ask me what I think you just asked me?" I asked him

"Yes I did." he said

"Umm….." I said

I had to think come on Thalia you should know this when was the last time you had sex. Gods I am such a blond. **(No a fence to you blonds out there I have moments like that were you cant remember the important thing but you can remember the stupid stuff not fun) **Then I remembered.

"Oh my Gods." I had final come to a conclusion that Chiron had come to when I told him my stomach hurting.

I am pregnant.

"I don't think you should go out side the camp borders. Now you have two to protected I can Iris message Nico for you and tell him you wont be able to leave camp or come help to find Annabeth and Percy." he told me

"No I will tell him he would freak out if it wasn't me. He would think something bad happened." I told him trying to keep my voice right

"Okay, I will leave you to it then." he said and wheeled out of the infirmary.

I walked out of the infirmary and went to cabin three. Percy wouldn't mind if I used his fountain I mean this is a vary important.

"Oh Iris Goddess pleas excepted my offering. Nico Di Angelo Manhattan." I said and an image of Nico and Travis sitting in a car Connor was in the back seat.

"Hey Nico." I said kind of in a whisper I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop my self if I started to cry so I tried not to talk to much

"Hey umm Nico I think there's a message for in the windshield." Connor pointed out

"What? Oh hey Thals what's the matter?" Nico asked me

"I can't…. I can't leave camp for a wile. I can't go into battle. Chiron doesn't think I could….could handle myself under my….condition." I said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall

Nico pulled over on the dirt road that lead away from camp. "What do you mean under your condition Thals what's wrong?" he asked sounding worried

I didn't answer him. I couldn't with out crying and I was not going to cry in front of them.

"Thalia what is wrong I swear to the Gods I will turn around and talk to Chiron my self and tell him you can handle your self no matter what is going on." he told me

I felt my eyes start to water but I wiped them away quickly. Not wanting Nico to worry more than he had to.

"Can…can we talk….later?" I asked him some tears coming out

"Connor, Travis out for a minute." he told them

"Thals your scaring me here what's going on?" he asked me worriedly

"I'm…I'm pregnant Nico." I told him letting more tears out of my eyes

He just sat there looking at me. Oh Gods he mad at me. That thought made me cry more he didn't want this he doesn't want anything to do with me now.

"Thals pleas stop crying every thing is going to be fine okay don't worry just pleas stop crying." he told me

"You hate me now don't you?" I asked him crying

"Don't you dare ever say that again Thalia do you hear me I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth do you under stand?" he told me

I just nodded unable to speak.

"I love you Thals." he told me

"I love you to Nico. Stay safe and find Annabeth for me and bring her home okay." I said

"I will Thals. Just stay out of tribal while I am gone I know you like to get into it when I am not around." he told me

"No promises by." I told him then swiped my hand threw the Iris message

I wiped off my face and composed my self before going back to the big house.

Chiron was on the porch of the big house looking out tords the strawberry fields looking deep in thought.

"So what am I supposed to do about my father and Hades? How long do I have?" I asked him sitting down

"Well chances are they already know and are fighting about it as we speak. Since it is a child of two big three grand parents and this has never happened before I am not sure only time will tell." he told me looking up at the sky

I looked up as well and it was getting darker and out side camp boundaries it was raining hard almost like haling.

"Nico's out there we have to get my dad to stop before something happens to him." I told Chiron standing up

"It wouldn't be a good idea to mess with your father right now. He is mad as it is." he told me

"I don't care how mad he is I am going there to stop him before someone gets hurt." I told him walking tords the stables

"Thalia that is a bad idea even for you there are storm spirits out there and they wouldn't hesitate to grab you. The baby is messing with your powers you wouldn't be able to protected your self or that baby if you went out there alone." Chiron told me getting out of his chair and galloping tords me.

"I don't care I can take care of my self and this baby just let me do what I have to do to be able to protected myself and this baby better I need my dad and Hades to understand and not to fight. Just pleas let me do this." I told him grabbing Blackjack

"Alright, I will allow you this one time to leave camp with out someone with you. But this is the first and final time until we know more about this." he told me

'Thank you for letting me do this. Come one Blackjack lets get going and be fast about it okay I promise I wont let anything hurt you and I will give you a donut that Percy says you love when we get back." I told him and hoped on and we were off

When we got out of the border I could tell the difference it was haling out here rely hard and it was pitch black. I got a wired feeling and told Blackjack to get moving fast because we had company. He tried he rely did but he just couldn't go vary fast in this kind of weather.

"Okay Thals you can do this just like you would in any other fight. Just don't let anything hit your stomach no matter what. Blackjack if it gets to out of hand I need you to find Nico and make sure he finds me okay." I told him

Then I felt it the tingly sense chon you get when there is something behind you. I got ready and finally felt the first hit from my opponent. I got an electrical shock forming threw me and it felt like I was going to explode into a ball of lightning. I jumped off of Blackjack afraid I was going to shock him and the energy exploded from me.

Lightning went every ware all around me forming an electrical cocoon around me sending lightning to anything that would harm me. Then the cocoon exploded from around me and I started falling out of the sky and every thing went black.

**(Nico's POV)**

After the Iris message it started haling rely bad. Zeus must be mad.

"I wonder what's up with Zeus?" Connor asked

"Not sure but we got to get going." I told them

We drove for about five minutes then Connor moved to look out the back window.

"What are you looking at Connor?" Travis asked him

"There's something in the sky. There are five gray dots and then there is a black dot and then there is another one but this one has a blue tent to the gray dot." he said

"What do you mean blue tent?" I asked him

"Like a body shield or something…it just jumped off the black dot." he said

Then there was a rely bright light up in the sky and lighting was hitting everything that moved. Then there was an explosion of light then nothing no more dots in the sky but something was coming tords us. I swerved off the road and it barley missed us I jumped out of the car.

"Blackjack what are you doing out here?" I asked him

He just kept looking franticly threw the sky trying to find something.

"Something is falling out of the sky and its coming tords us!" Travis yelled

Blackjack flew up words tords the falling person and cot them in his mouth almost falling him self. When he came back tords me I seen who he was holding.

"Thalia!" I yelled

Blackjack brought her down the rest of the way to the ground I grabbed her and took her to the car. I laid her down in the back seat trying my best not to move her. Every once and a wile I would get electric shocks.

"Blackjack take Connor and Travis and find Percy I need to get Thalia back to camp okay if anyone can find Percy you can so hurry." I told him

Travis and Connor got on Blackjack and they flew away. I started the car and turned around heading back to camp.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid Thals you could have been killed. What happened anyway Chiron told you not to leave camp." I told her knowing she wasn't able to hear me I drove until I reached the hill.

When I got to the hill I cut the engine and jumped out of the car and got Thalia out by then most of camp was at the border and Chiron was coming down the hill to help me with Thalia by then the storm had lead up and it was just sprinkling now.

"What happened?" Chiron asked me

"I don't know there was some kind of explosion in the sky then Blackjack shows up and he has Thalia and she was unconscious." I told him

Another shock wave came threw and I almost fell to the ground. But I kept my balance long a nuff to get her to the infirmary and lay her on a cot as I laid her down another shock wave came threw and I fell to the floor only to be looked down at by Chiron.

"How long has she been shocking you like that?" he asked me

"Since she fell from the sky." I told him

"You should be dead by now." he told me

"Its not that much of a shock just a little sprit like when someone zaps you with there finger. It feels like that." I told him

"Its more than just that watch her you can actually see the electricity moving around and shoot out." he told me

I watched and he was right you could see the electricity go over her like armor. Will touched her and his hand was almost blown off his hair was sticking up on all ends he looked like he had been struck by lightning or electrocuted. He flew out the door and slammed into the wall when he touched her.

"Why isn't it affecting Nico?" Will asked

"Maybe because they don't feel threatened by him." he said looking back at Thalia

"How long do you think she will be out and shocking people like that?" I asked him

"Not sure just be careful around her even when she is awake." he told me and every one left

"Come on Thals you can do it you just have to wake up for me okay." I told her

**(Travis's POV)**

We where flying over Manhattan and Blackjack was going crazy. We just flew caroling a copal of buildings and landed on a roof top.

"Why are we landing here I don't see Percy or Annabeth anywhere." Connor said

I kept licensing to the voices that came from the ally way right by the building. It was just one voice it was two I don't know what happened but I jumped off the roof top and on to the fire escape to get a better look at the people talking.

When I jumped I herd Connor yell "Travis!" then I seen his shadow over the spot I jumped.

"Gods dude don't do that I thought you wanted to die or something. Who is that over there?" he asked me

"I don't know can't see them. Do you want to get closer?" I asked him

"Sure let get going." he said

I started sliding down the railing and Connor jumped on to the railing fallowing my moves down to the ground.

"Lets go." I said and we ran to the corner and to the dumpster in the ally way and what I had seen made me worry.

**Okay let me know what you think I know there wasn't much of Percy and Annabeth but I felt like there wasn't a nuff Thalia and Nico. So let me know what you think. I am going to upload more don't worry.**


	7. chapter 7

**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but my brother broke my mouse and I just got a new one. I hope you guys aren't to mad at me but on 9/11 my dog Bertha died then my turtle Marco died the day after and like two days before that one of my friends died and I went to her funeral so it has been vary stressful for the past copal of weeks well I hope you guys still like my story. Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes I am still trying my best.**

(Thalia's POV)

My body hurt so much it felt like I was on fire and my skin was burning alive I wanted to scream but I wasn't able my body wouldn't let me. I was able to hear talking and able to make out what was being said but I wasn't able to move or speak.

"Nico you have to leave sometime you need to go help Travis and Connor with Annabeth and Percy they rely need your help monsters are every ware and Percy has been injured and the water isn't helping him heal think about what Thalia would want you to do." I herd someone say

"Chiron I can't just leave her here. What if something goes wrong or she gets worse I cant just leave battle to shadow traveled back here to maybe not even make it back before something happens. I know she would make me go help them but I just cant." Nico told him

"Go….." I got out my voice sounded weak and I didn't like it

"Thals how are you feeling are you okay?" Nico asked me worriedly

"Tired….so tired….I want you to help them….please just go." I told him opening my eyes

"Thalia I don't think.." he started but I cut him off

"I am not asking you to go I am telling you to go I will be fine just go help them." I told him

Nico looked at me he didn't even hold my hand or try to touch me. He got up and walked out the door and stopped before he could leave the door way.

"Don't tell me what to do Thalia I know what I have to do just don't push me away. I might be back." and he was gone

I sat up ignoring the pain. I could feel the electricity going threw me but with more power to it. I got up off the cot and the room got darker. The room became black, the more mad I got the room got darker. It looked like the big house had a black out but lightning went threw the darkness making it look like strobe lights were flashing.

"Thalia stop this right now!" Chiron yelled

I didn't listen I couldn't control it I was barley in control at all by this point. I walked out of the big house and the conch horn was blown. I wasn't a threat was I, I didn't think I was I just I don't know what to think at this point.

"Thalia you have to calm down you are going to hurt someone you must stay calm." Chiron told me

"I'm going to my cabin I will be there if you need me." I told him and he nodded

When I walked into my cabin someone was on my bed sitting there like they were waiting for me.

"Hello?" I said

"Come take a seat we have some thing to discuses Thalia." he said

"As I am sure you are aware it is vary dangerous to give birth to a grandchild of the big three and we thought we would have a talk with you about this." Hades said coming from the shadows

"Well dad, Hades I am sure you are aware of everything going on. So go ahead I have time." I told them both sitting on my bed

This was going to be a long night.

(Annabeth's POV)

Percy was hit by this blue bullet and the water isn't helping him at all and he wont let anyone touch it. Travis and Conner just got here and are going after Luke wile I sit here with Percy trying to keep him awake. He was hit in his rib cage and it doesn't look good he is bleeding and he wont hold anything to it because he is afraid it will close and the shirt will be attached to the scab and we will have to rip it off again.

"Percy we have to stop the bleeding let me get you back to camp okay wile Travis and Conner are going after Luke." I told him

"I'll be fine Annabeth don't worry okay." he told me

Then Nico walked out of the shadows almost getting stabbed by me.

"Whoa Annabeth not you to I think I have been hurt anof today." he told me

"You scared the crap out of me don't do that and where is Thalia?" I asked him

"At camp so how is Percy doing I herd he had been hit." he asked me

"He won't suppress the bleeding so he is loosing a lot of blood right now can you shadow travel him to camp then come back for me unless you can take us both at the same time." I said

"I can take you both back at the same time and Thalia will be happy to see you are okay. You are okay right? You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked me

"No I'm fine we just have to get Percy to camp he wont do anything for the wound. Now come on we have to hurry." I told him

"Hey Percy I'm going to help you up now okay and I want you to hold on for me okay. No matter what I say don't let go and don't move got it." I told him my stomach was starting to hurt badly so I had to make sure he didn't let go of me.

"Okay I wont let go." he told me

"Okay Nico we are ready to go you ready?" I asked him

"Yep lets go home." he said and he grabbed my shoulder and I grabbed Percy's hand and then we were engulfed into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like a bad person. Don't ask me why but I do I just feel….I don't even know anymore really. Sorry it has been forever sense I have updated this story and I feel really bad about it so I'm going to write a long chapter for you guys.**

(Percy's POV)

My ribs felt like it was on fire and nothing was helping. I didn't want to suppress the bleeding because I have done that before and had the scab start to form and had to tare it back off when I removed the shirt from being suppressed to the wound. It hurt like Hades and I don't want to feel that again. Water isn't helping so I have no clue what he shot me with. But it wasn't anything I have ever seen before maybe some kind of new bullet. I grabbed a hold of Annabeth and we shadow traveled to camp. Gods I haven't been to camp in so long. It looks different they had added more cabins for the minor Gods and Goddesses but that was really only difference.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Nico said

"Yeah, haven't been here in a while." I said

"Lets get you to the infirmary so Chiron can see what he can do for that wound." Annabeth said looking a little pale

"You alright Annabeth?" I asked her

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine lets go." she told me and we started our way to the infirmary

As we walked past the people they just stopped what they were doing to look our way. They started whispering about us.

"It seems like we are still the topic of conversation Annabeth." I told her

"Yeah you kind of get used to it I guess." she told me not really paying attention

"Yeah, I guess you do." I said

I seen Chiron come out of the big house and gallop over tords us.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth. We have the infirmary set up for you already Percy." he told me

"Hey, Chiron how are you doing?" I asked him

"Good, good it seems when ever you leave camp for a long period of time you end up coming back hurt. Why is that?" he asked me

"I don't know. I guess because I am that popular with the monsters and you know they just can't get enough of Percy Jackson." I told him

"Yes, yes it would seem that way wouldn't it." he told me glancing at Annabeth

"Gods I swear I'm going to slap someone." she muttered under her breath

"Don't hit me go after a defenseless first year demigod." I told her

She didn't respond back. I looked back at Chiron and he mouthed "What's wrong with her?" he asked

I mouthed back "I don't know."

"Thank you Annabeth I can take Percy from here. You can go see Thalia I believe she is in the Zeus cabin." Chiron told her

"Thanks." was all she said then left

"She has been quiet sense we got here I don't know what's up." I told him

"Maybe she just needs some girl time. To think things over." he told me

"Yeah, I guess." I told him and we walked into the infirmary.

(Annabeth's POV)

I was on my way to the Zeus cabin then thought better of it I needed some alone timewith out any distractions. I headed towards the woods of camp trying not to be noticed witch was difficult with people staring at you all the time. I walked into the woods and down the trail. It was getting dark but I didn't really care all I cared about was I was at home. My home, no Luke, no people asking you what happened or how did your face get all bruised up or how you got pregnant at the age of 19. Yeah that is how my life is going to be until the baby is born and even then I will still only be 19 for three more months. I mean I'm a daughter of Athena and I wasn't smart enough to see how violent he was getting or how mad he was getting over the stupidest things. I mean if I laughed at something that he said I would get slapped or pushed into a wall. So I must be the most stupidest daughter of the Athena that has ever crossed the border of camp.

"Gods why I am that stupid I could have gotten out of that house but no I couldn't. I didn't want to leave." I yelled out to the sky plopping down on a rock by the creek that was used for the border of capture the flag.

"Why are you yelling at the sky it isn't like they want to hear you." someone said behind me

I grabbed for my knife and ready to stab said person. Then I realized who it was.

"Poseidon? What are you doing out here?" I asked him

"I came to check on Percy but seen you yelling by the creek and came to see why." he told me

"I'm just realizing that I'm the most stupidest daughter of Athena that has ever crossed the border of camp half-blood." I told him putting my knife back in my sheath

"That's not true there was Stephanie who set the arena on fire. She didn't know how to use a fire extinguisher. Now she was stupid." he told me

I laughed. "Yeah she sounds it." I said

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault Annabeth. None of us knew how Luke was treating you. Athena is on the war path now and Zeus has sent her to her room until she gets under control and stops trying to trying to kill other people." he told me

I just looked at the water not wanting to think about anything. I hadn't realize I was crying until I heard someone shouting for me. I looked around and it was dark outside. Poseidon was no where and I didn't know how much time had passed sense the talk with Poseidon but apparently a lot of time had passed.

"Annabeth! Are you out here?" I heard someone yelling

Then I seen a torch light and wiped my face and got up from the rock (witch was behind a tree.) turned and seen a torch in my face it almost blinded me!

"Whoa blinding light!" I yelled

That got the person to almost fall over.

"Where did you come from?" the person yelled

I finally got to see the person. "Nico what are you doing out here?" I asked him

"I'm sorry to make you more upset but it's Percy." he told me

I froze "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" I asked him.

"Just come on you just need to see him okay. He is asking for you." he told me

"Nico what is wrong with him has it gotten worse or what is going on." I asked him starting to walk

"You just need to see him Annabeth." he told me walking a head of me

"Is he in the infirmary still?" I asked him

"Yeah but Chiron put him in a room by himself because he didn't want everyone coming in to see what happened to him. No one is aloud to visit him but me Thalia and you." he told me

"I will meet you there." I told him and took off running

I ran out of the woods tears stinging my eyes. People where leavening the dining pavilion and I ran into someone knocking us both over.

"Watch where your going!" the person yelled from the ground

"Sorry I didn't mean it sorry!" I told them

"Is that you Annabeth?" the person asked

"Clarisse?" I asked kind of shocked

"What happened to you?" she asked me

A crowed had formed now surrounding us. "N-nothing I need to go now." I stuttered to her getting up

"Do you know what happened to Percy? I was in there while Chiron was trying to get the water to work for his wound. What did he do it looks pretty bad?" she asked me

I slipped and fell again.. "Are you okay Annabeth you look like crap let me get you to the infirmary." she told me

She went to help me up but I scattered away getting into the light where everyone could see my face. Clarisse hadn't even seen how badly bruised my face was until now. Everyone gasped in shock of how my face looked sense all the makeup had washed off from crying. My brother Malcolm came threw the crowed and came down to me with worry on his face.

"Annabeth what happened to you?" he asked me

"I-I…" I didn't get a chance to answer because Thalia and Nico came to help me

"Alright everyone brake it up!" Thalia yelled as she pushed past people.

"Everyone to your cabins orders from Chiron. Now go!" Nico yelled it frightened me because he sounded like Hades at that point

Every one took off to the cabins excepted for Clarisse and Malcolm.

"You two are no exceptions to everyone else. Go back to your cabins." Thalia said

"What happened to my sister?" Malcolm yelled

I flinched when he yelled. "Malcolm we don't really know but this is a talk for the big house okay so lets go there and talk about this." Nico said

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Thalia asked me crouching by my side

I just nodded afraid to start crying again.

"Okay come on you need to see Percy. He wants to talk to you." she told me

"Okay." I whispered to her and got up

"Lets go." Nico said and the five of us started towards the big house

As we walked I noticed that Thalia was getting a little big. Like not fat but big. I had a baby bump a little bigger than her stomach was. I'm going to have to ask later.

"You coming Annabeth?" Nico asked me

I hadn't realized that we were at the steps of the big house until he had spoken to me.

"Yeah. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said

"It's fine." he said then walked in

I stood there for another minuet kind of shocked I guess is how you would describe it. I was so used to be getting yelled at or smacked for not paying attention or doing something wrong I was surprised that I didn't get hit. It felt right but I was still worried. Luke was still out there and he was a half-blood so he could get into the borders of camp and kill me or someone easily without anyone knowing.

I walked up the steps prepared for anything that would come my way. I walked in and Thalia, Nico, Malcolm, Clarisse, and Chiron were sitting in chairs around the ping pong table talking. That all stopped when I walked in.

"Annabeth would you like me to show you where Percy is?" Chiron asked me

I nodded and he got up and started down a hallway. I fallowed him to the vary last door at the end of the hallway he stopped before the door and turned towards me.

"Nothing I have done has helped him. What ever Luke shot him with it can't be cured by the Gods magic or the food." he told me

I just nodded.

"So he looks bad and he is more than likely sleeping so try not to wake him." he told me and opened the door

I walked in and closed the door behind me. He was asleep not in a peaceful sleep but still asleep. I grabbed a chair and put it by his bed and grabbed his hand. I just looked at him he had bandages covering half his side the blood was still seeping threw a little but not as much as it was before.

"I'm so sorry Percy." I told him starting to cry

"I shouldn't have brought you into this I shouldn't have told you anything about what was going on with Luke. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me you shouldn't have done anything to help I would have been hurt worse but you would be safe. I am so sorry." I told him putting his hand on my forehead crying more

"Don't cry Annabeth." I heard a whisper

I looked down at Percy his sea green eyes were open and looking at me sadly.

"Percy. How are you feeling?" I asked him

"I'm fine I hurt like Hades but I'm good." he told me

"Good do you want me to get Chiron he could give you something?" I asked him

"No I'm fine Annabeth how are you doing?" he asked me

"I'm sorry Percy." I told him

"Don't be Annabeth I wouldn't change anything that happened today. Well I would change leaving you yesterday and not getting you out of there sooner." he told me

"I never should have told you anything about what Luke was doing or about me." I told him

"Don't say that Annabeth don't you dare ever say that Annabeth." he told me

"Look at your self Percy you wouldn't be like this or in pain like you are if it wasn't for me!" I yelled at him standing up

"That's not true Annabeth." he told me

"How is that not true look at you, you wouldn't be like this if I hadn't have told you." I told him letting go of his hand

He tightened his grip on my wrist so I couldn't get away.

"Let me go." I told him

"Your not going to run off and be by your self Annabeth you need to stay with someone so you have someone to talk to when you need to talk." he told me

"Percy let me go your hurting me!" I yelled causing him to let me go I grabbed my wrist witch was red and you could see his hand mark around it.

"Annabeth I'm sorry I didn't mean….." he started but I cut him off

"They all say that. Luke said that the first time he slapped me he would say that when ever he would hit me. "Oh I'm sorry it wont happen again." but it does. It happens over and over again with out a brake! You get hit but you get used to it!" I said starting to cry

"Annabeth…" he started but I took off out of the room and down the long hallway

I ran past everyone sitting at the ping pong table. I heard them calling for me but I was to upset to stop running. I ran into something hard and cold.

"Ow!" I yelled

"Sorry I thought that was the only way to stop you." the person said

"Nico when you shadow travel in front of someone yell before they crash into you." I told him laying on the ground grabbing my stomach.

"Annabeth don't move. I will be right back." he told me and disappeared I laid there not moving trying to breath my stomach was hurting bad but I didn't move like Nico told me.

"Okay Annabeth I have Malcolm and Clarisse are on there way just don't move okay. Is you stomach hurting at all?" he asked me

"Yeah a lot what's going on Nico?" I asked him

"I can feel the baby's life force fading." he told me

That sent me into a panic I mean the baby would be fine if it were to come out but it would be sickly and more than likely need a hospital. I started silently praying to my mother for my baby's safety and health.

"Just don't move we need to get you to the big house and getting you to a hospital okay." he told me

"Okay Nico." I told him

Malcolm and Clarisse came in the little clearing that we were in. Malcolm got down by my side. While Clarisse was talking to Nico.

"How are you doing Annabeth?" Malcolm asked me

"Horrible. What about you?" I asked him

"Okay I guess. Me and Nicky are getting married." he old me

"That's grate Malcolm." I told him

"We need to get going I am going to shadow travel you to the hospital while they drive there. I will bring Thalia by when she calms down." Nico told me

"Okay. Lets go." I told him

He helped me up and we shadow traveled out of camp.

(Percy's POV)

Holly Poseidon what did I do? I am so stupid Gods why am I stupid? While I was thinking Thalia came into my room crying and at first I was like where's Nico shouldn't he be with her. Then I got worried because she said something about Annabeth and all I could understand was her saying her name.

"Wait what about Annabeth?" I asked her

"Nico went after Annabeth after she ran out and when he found her he could feel the baby's life fading from her so Nico is taking her to the hospital." she told me crying

"What? How could the baby's life just be fading?" I asked her

"It can happen from stress and other things." she told me "What did you say to Annabeth to make her upset?" she asked me

"I didn't say anything." I told her

"Percy what did you do?" she asked me

"She went to run off and I grabbed her wrist she asked me to let go and when I didn't she told me I was hurting her so I let go. I said I was sorry and she went on about how Luke would say that after he hit her and stuff like that." I told her

"Wait Luke you mean Luke as in son of Hermes?" she asked me

I didn't answer her.

Thalia didn't know who had been hitting Annabeth. She didn't know that Annabeth and Luke were dating no one knew but me and Annabeth. Maybe the Gods knew but that was something you couldn't help.

"Is that the person who did that to Annabeth?" she asked me getting mad

"Thalia you can't tell that you know. No one is supposed to know but when Annabeth showed up to my house crying and a black eye she had gotten when he first hit her that is the only reason I know." I told her

"You can't be series here Percy I mean what is Athena going to do I mean I am surprised that she and the other Gods let it go on for that long. How long has this been going on?" she asked me

"About a year and a half." I told her

"So Luke did that to her? That day when she came to camp and she told everyone she got in a fight with a monster. She was so beaten up that is what it looked like. That monster was Luke?" she asked me

"Yeah Thalia it was, I know you and him are friends and all I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I told her

She just sat there looking at the floor and Nico shadow traveled in.

"Hey I came to take you to the hospital Annabeth wanted you to come she doesn't want to be by her self." Nico told Thalia

"Okay let's go." she said

"Thank you for telling me Percy it really helps." she told me

Nico looked at me wired helping Thalia up from the chair she sat in.

"Just remember you know nothing." I called after her

"What ever." she said then they left.

(Nico's POV)

I took Annabeth to the hospital I shadow traveled us into the bathroom then we walked out and I got help from a doctor for Annabeth they took her right in and put her in a room and checked the baby's heart beat. I could feel the baby dieing and I didn't want to leave but I had to go get Thalia. So I left and got Thalia and went back with her I showed her the room an she went in. Clarisse and Malcolm came running down the hallway when I turned around.

"How is Annabeth?" Malcolm asked me

"I don't know. The baby's life force still isn't strong but it is a little better." I told him

"Are they going to do a C-section or are they going to let the baby die or what are they going to do?" he asked me

"I don't know. Go in there and find out and when you find something out come out and tell me so I can tell Percy and Chiron okay." I told him

"Okay, and thanks Nico." he told me

"Yeah now go." I told him

**Well guys what do you think? Let me know R&R (^-^)** Thalia


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it has been forever and a day sense I have updated. I'm really sorry about that by the way. I was reading back threw this story and realized that I am learning a lot about writing and getting better at spelling. I am still working on the grammar but hey no one is perfect. I go to Goshen and it really shows that I do. When ever me or one of my friends get something wrong we just say, "Well we go to Goshen." and we laugh about it. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Remember if you loose interest writing a story it means the people who read it are as well.**

**(Percy's POV)**

Oh my Gods I couldn't believe that Annabeth was in the hospital and I had probably put her in it. I wasn't going to be like Luke and make her afraid to do anything or say anything. I am nothing like Luke. _Okay Percy get a grip. Annabeth will be fine and so will the baby. _I told myself. Chiron rolled in with his wheelchair. Chiron looks even older now then he did when we were fighting Cronous's army.

"Nico just left." he told me

I sat up ignoring the pain in my right side. "How is Annabeth?" I asked him

"They are planning on a C-section but they don't want to because the baby could die. The baby looks around seven months and that is still early."

"They have to do something I mean they can't just let it die! It's just a baby I mean they have stuff there that can help it don't they?" I asked him worried

"They do but they're not sure if it would work because of how small she is." he told me

"So Annabeth is going to have a girl?" I asked him

"Yeah it's a baby girl. She isn't vary big but she is a fighter." Chiron told me

"Just like her mother. I just hope Annabeth is going to be alright." I told him

"Yes, let me look at your wound I need to change that bandage your blood is coming threw." he told me getting up and grabbing more bandages.

I laid back down on the cot. I watched him as he got everything set back up and Will came in to help. Chiron got back into his chair and came over to my side. Will undid the bandages and I closed my eyes not wanting to see how bad it was.

"Percy you need to look at it." Chiron told me

"How bad is it now?" I asked him

"Worse than it was earlier." Will answered

"Do I have to look at it?" I asked him

"I think you should so you know what all damage it done so far." Chiron told me

I opened my eyes and looked at my right rib. It was purple and green. It looked painful and it was but I didn't say that. Where the built went in it was blue and looked liked it was infected. Chiron put more water and nectar on it. It hurt like hell but I tried not to move.

"Nothing is working Chiron. What if we can't get this under control what could happen?" Will asked him

"I'm not sure. But at this rate it doesn't look good." he told him

They wrapped me back up and Chiron left. Will stayed in the room with me.

"You know he was lying right?" Will asked me

"Yeah I know. So what can happen if it stays like this?" I asked him

"If we can't find something that works and soon, you could die Percy." he told me

"What all have you tried?"

"We have tried water, nectar, ambrosia and healing remedies. We can't find anything that works."

"What kind of water have you tried?" I asked him getting an idea

"Just regular water why?"

"Have you tried salt water and nectar mixed together?"

"No we haven't…wait could that work?"

"I think it could. I mean I am stronger in salt water than just plain old water. And that with the nectar put together could help."

"Let me go tell Chiron. Stay here." he told me leaving

"Yeah like I could leave." I said

(Thalia's POV)

"You'll be fine Annabeth and so will the baby." I told her trying to get her to calm down

"Gods Thalia I haven't even come up with a name yet." she told me

"Well lets think of some. What are some of your favorite girl names?" I asked her

"I like Thea and Alice. That is really it." she told me

"Well Thea was a Titaness and Alice means thoughtful in Greek so witch do you think will soot her better?" I asked her

"Alice, I think that will work. So Alison Joyce Chase. Do you think she will hate it?" she asked me

"No but I'm so calling her AJ." I told her smiling

"Only you Thalia." she said smiling shaking her head

"So is that what every one gets to call her because I like that?" Malcolm asked us

"Please Annabeth can we call her AJ pleas?" I asked her

"Fine, I don't care." she told us

"Yes!" me and Malcolm said at the same time

"You guys are such children." Annabeth told us

"We know."

A nurse came in. "We are going to have to take Miss. Chase to the operating room now." she told us

"Can we go with her?" I asked her

"Only one of you can." she told us

"You can go Malcolm." I told him

"You sure Thalia?" he asked me

"Yeah I would probably pass out anyway. You know all the blood and stuff." I told him

"Okay." he said

"Good luck Annabeth." I told her

They were gone after that. I walked out to the waiting room with Nico.

"How is she?" he asked me

"Scared but she can handle herself. They just took her back to do a C-section. Malcolm is with her." I told him sitting down

"Yeah I just got back from visiting Chiron. I filled him in on what was going on. He didn't look to well." he told me

"How is Percy do we know?" I asked him

"Chiron didn't say anything but I could feel it." he told me

"What could you feel?" I asked him getting worried

"I felt Percy life fading away. It was fading slowly but it was still fading. They haven't found anything to help him yet." he told me

"I hope they find something to help him or at least slow it down. I mean he can't die Annabeth will need him and she won't forgive herself if he dies." I told him

"I know I figured I would go back after I find out about Annabeth." he told me

"Good, Gods I hope everyone will be okay and we can get all this over with." I told him

"Yeah. Hey do you know who that guy is?" Nico asked me

I started looking around.

"Who?" I asked him

"That guy he standing over at the counter. He is a demi-God but I don't recognize him." he told me

I looked over to the counter. I felt a shiver go up my spine when I seen him. The lady pointed over to us and he turned. I wanted to get up and kill him but I couldn't because of all the mortals. He walked over to us. With every step he took the harder it got to control myself.

"Hello Thalia, I heard about Annabeth and came here." he told me

"Luke, how have you been?" I asked him trying not to give myself away

"Good I guess. How about you?" he asked me

"I've been better." I told him

"Who is this?" Luke asked me gesturing to Nico

"This is Nico, Nico this is an old friend Luke." I told him

"Nice to meet you." Luke said

"Likewise." Nico said

"Hey Nico can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him getting up

"Yeah sure." he said and we walked away

"What's wrong Thalia you look ready to kick a baby in the face?" he asked me

"Luke was Annabeth's boy friend Percy told me before I left." I told him

"Wait he was the one who?" he asked me

"Yeah and now he knows where Annabeth is we need to get him somewhere away from here until Annabeth is better." I told him

"I could shadow travel him somewhere." Nico said

"Yeah but where?"

"I could take him to Olympus and let Athena deal with him." Nico said

"Do it then hurry and come back here." I told him. I gave him a kiss before we walked back over to Luke.

"So where have you been all this time Luke?" I asked him

"You know around." he told me

"I know Luke." I told him

"What all do you know?" he asked me

"That you are the one that did this to Annabeth. I'm not stupid Luke." I told him

"Who told? We all know you wouldn't be able to figure this out by your self Thalia." Luke said

I glanced at Nico and he nodded. Nico got a hold of Luke and they were gone. I snapped my fingers and fixed the mist so the people in the waiting room didn't freak out. I felt like I was being watched still. I couldn't shake the feeling the whole time I was sitting there waiting for Nico to come back. A little boy came and sat by me. I just kind of looked around waiting for someone to call for him or to have someone come over to us. I waited for fifteen minutes and everyone was gone out of the waiting room.

"Where's your parents?" I asked him

"I don't have any." he told me

"How old are you and what do you mean you don't have any?" I asked him

"I'm three years old. My mom is dead and I don't know my dad." he told me still looking down at his feet.

"How did she die?" I asked him

"A monster got her. She hid me but she didn't have time to hide." he told me I could heard him trying to fight the tears.

"What is your name?" I asked him

"My name is Alexander." he told me

"Thalia I'm….." Nico started but stopped "Who is that?" he asked me

"This is Alexander. Alexander this is Nico, he is one of my friends." I told him

"I seen you disappear with that guy. How did you do that?" Alex asked Nico

"Alex what all do you know?" Nico asked him

"I don't know anything. I just know that there are monsters out to get me and that I feel safe right now." he told us

"Can we keep him Nico?" I asked him

"It's not a pet Thalia. Let me get a good look at you Alex. Here stand up and look at me." Nico told him

Alex got up out of his chair and looked at Nico. Nico looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

"What is it?" I asked him

"Percy isn't going to be happy." he told me

"Come here Alex." I told him

The little three year old climbed in my lap and sat there.

"Your not going to send me away are you?" he asked me looking up at me with his sea green eyes

"No your going to come with us. The monsters won't bother you anymore and you will have a pretty big family." I told him

"No monsters and I get a family. I'm so going there." he said

"Thalia, Nico and strange child…..wait where did the kid come from?" Malcolm asked us

"Later how is Annabeth?" I asked him

"She is doing good and so is AJ. You guys can come see them now if you want." he told us

I got up with Alex still in my arms and Nico behind me. We walked to Annabeth's room I noticed that Alex had fallen asleep by time we got there. Nico took him from me because well I am pregnant and Nico is just like that. I walked in first and seen Annabeth holding AJ. She smiled at me then seen Nico holding Alex.

"Did you guys steal a kid from his parents?" she asked me

"No he found me. I waited for someone to claim him and no one did. So I asked him who he was and his name is Alex by the way. A monster killed his mom and he doesn't know who his dad is but he looks like Percy so we are thinking Poseidon." I told her

"Okay then. Well do you want to hold AJ?" Annabeth asked me

"Hell yeah I want to hold her." I told her taking AJ from her.

AJ had blond hair and blue eyes. They had a grey tent to them but they were blue. It was like staring at ice.

"She is so freaking cute Annabeth." I told her

"Yeah they said I could leave in the morning witch is in five hours. I figured I would go back to camp and apologize to Percy." she told me

That hit a bad spot with me. I looked over to Nico and he was in the corner with Alex just watching everything. I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"What's wrong? What are you keeping from me?" Annabeth asked us

"Annabeth I don't know how to tell you this…" I started

"What's wrong?" she asked getting worried

"Percy is dieing." Nico said from the corner

Everyone was quiet. AJ was falling asleep in my arms so I laid her down.

"What do you mean? he seemed fine earlier." she said

"Last time I was there I could feel Percy's life fading away. It was fading slowly but it was still fading." Nico told her

"Oh my Gods it's my fault. If I hadn't have told him anything or brought him into this. I should have done this by my self. I should have left him that day when Percy told me to." Annabeth said starting to cry

"Annabeth it's not your fault. None of this is. It is all Luke's fault." I told her sitting on the bed by her

"How did you?" she asked me

"Percy told me." I told her

"I need to see him. I need to go to camp." she told me

"Nico go to camp and IM us when you see Percy." I told him

He left leaving me with Annabeth, AJ, and Malcolm.

(Nico's POV)

I left Thalia and I shadow traveled to the big house. When I appeared Alex was waking up. We were outside the big house when he woke up.

"What was that?" he asked me rubbing his eyes.

"That was shadow traveling I will tell you more about it later." I told him

"Where are we?" he asked me looking around

"This is camp. We live here in cabins this is the big house. We are here to help Percy." I told him setting him down

"Who is Percy?" he asked me

"Percy is my cousin. He is dieing right now from a bullet that we can't cure at this moment so what ever you see don't freak out. Don't talk to anyone unless I am there. Don't leave my sight because here you could get killed easily." I told him taking his hand

"Got it, don't leave your sight unless I want to die." he said

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up. I can show you around in the morning. Come on lets go inside." I told him and we walked in.

Chiron was sitting there talking to Will. The Stoll brothers were sitting on the couch with Katie sitting in-between them.

"What did you guys do now?" I asked them

"Got caught spray painting the Ares cabin." Katie said

"Again?" I asked them

"Yes again." Conner said

"Who is that?" Katie asked looking down at Alex

"This little guy is Alexander. Go on say hi." I told him

"Hi." he said in a small voice

"He is so cute! Do we know who his parent is?" Katie asked me

"I'm thinking Poseidon because of his eyes." I told her

"Nico who is that?" Chiron asked from behind me

I turned around and Chiron was out of his wheel chair and by me. I realized it tolate because Alex was already screaming.

"Monster!" Alex yelled and hid behind me

His grip was so tight on my leg I thought it might fall off.

"Get away get away!" he yelled

The ground was shaking and it felt like an earth quake.

"Chiron get back in your chair your scaring him!" I yelled over stuff falling

"Alex everything is fine. He's not a monster he is a friend. Calm down your safe here." I told him after Chiron was in his chair

The shaking got litter. "Is the monster gone?" he asked me

"Yes the monster is gone. Look if you don't believe me." I told him

He opened his eyes and the shaking stopped. I looked around to see all the damage. I seen that everything that was on shelves was on the ground. Travis and Katie were on the ground now as well. Will came out of Percy's room.

"What was that?" he asked us

"That was Alex." I said

"I think that proves he is a son of Poseidon don't you think Chiron?" Katie asked getting up with Travis's help.

"He needs to be kept under control." Will said

"That was cool." Connor said getting everyone to look at him

"What was cool about that Connor? Someone could have died! I'm surprised all of the cabin leaders aren't in here right now!" Katie yelled at him

"Will you guys shut up I'm here to give news and I can't even remember what news I was supposed to tell you! Now give me a Gods dam minuet to think." I told them

"Your supposed to have Percy IM Annabeth." Alex told me

"Thank you Alex. Oh and Annabeth had her baby. They are both fine and her name is Alison Joyce Chase or AJ for short." I told them

"That is so cute!" Katie said

"Yeah, now is Percy presentable?" I asked them

"Kind of I don't know if Annabeth would want to see him. The stuff we have tried is working but it isn't working fast enough. You can come in and see him if you want." Will told me

"Katie can you stay here with Alex?" I asked her

"Yeah I would love to." she told me

"Thanks I will be in Percy's room if you need me. Alex be good and try not to kill anybody." I told him

"Got it, sorry." Alex said

I walked to Percy's room and braced myself for what I would see. I could feel his life fading faster than it was the last time I was here. I walked in his room after Will opened the door. I seen Percy just laying there looking at the ceiling. He was pail and his whole right side of his body was purple and green from the infection of the bullet. He looked really bad and I really didn't want Annabeth seeing him like this.

"Hey Percy." I said closing the door

"Hey Nico. How is…..how is Annabeth?" he asked me talking in a breath like talking tiered him out

"She is good so is the baby. She named her Alison Joyce Chase but everyone is calling her AJ." I told him

"Good." he said

"I'm not going to lie to you Percy but you look like crap." I told him

"I've been told." he said

"Annabeth wants to talk to you. That is kind of why I am here." I told him

"What does she want to talk about?" he asked me

"Thalia told her about the infection and she freaked out and she wanted to see you so she sent me here to IM you but I don't think I should let her see you." I told him

"Annabeth can't see me like this. She will…..blame her self for what happened….you need to keep her from seeing me until I am better." he told me

"I know don't worry I will keep her out of your room for as long as I can." I told him and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and the door opened

"Hey Nico Alex doesn't want to be out here anymore. He wants in here with you do you think he will be okay?" Katie asked me

"Yeah he knows what's going on." I told her

"Okay, you can go in with him." I heard Katie say

Alex ran in and sat in my lap. I really didn't mind but the fact that he was so used to sitting on my lap was really wired.

"Who is that Nico?" Percy asked me

"Percy this is Alexander, your little brother." I told him

"So you're the one that caused the earth quake?" Percy asked

"Yeah Chiron scared him. I'll explain everything later when you feel up to it." I told him

"You going to go back to the hospital and get everyone?" Percy asked me

"Yeah it's time for them to come home and Will has Annabeth's room set up so she can come here and stay with AJ." I told him

"Okay, I can watch Alex until you get everyone settled." Percy said

"Thanks you two can bond while I'm bringing hormonal girls here to camp fun." I said

"Yeah have fun with that." Alex said

"Yeah he is so my little brother." Percy said

"Alex behave and I should be back soon." I told him and left

I got to the hospital and took all the girls back to the big house in Annabeth's room. I was getting ready to go get Alex when I felt it. I froze. Thalia noticed.

"Nico what's wrong?" she asked me

I tried to answer but it felt like the wind was knocked out of me. The door opened and Katie was there with a crying Alex. Katie was crying as well and Thalia went to her.

"Nico we need you in here!" Chiron yelled and I ran past Thalia and Katie into Percy's room

**I'm mean I know but I had to stop I have been sick so I have been getting really tiered. It's 12:55am and I'm going to sleep. Let me know what you think. - Thalia**


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

Piper was telling me what was going on because me and Thalia were freaking out. While she was telling us this she was crying along with Alex who had his head shoved into Thalia's leg trying to hide his tears. I was shocked. The infection had reached Percy's heart and was starting to kill him at a faster rate. I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling at the moment. AJ was sleeping in my arms and I put her in the crib not trusting myself to hold her at the moment. I was shaking and I could feel my eyes stinging with tears that I kept blinking back. I kissed AJ on the fore head after I laid her down.

"I need to see him. I don't care how bad he looks. He was by my side every step of the way when we were younger. He never gave up on me and I'm not going to give up on him." I told them

"Annabeth are you sure?" Thalia asked me

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm going to go see him." I told her

"I will watch AJ. Go ahead." She told me and I walked out of the room

I walked to Percy's room and I could hear Nico talking to Chiron. I took in a breath and walked in. Will was taking a cloth and dipping it into a nectar solution. i looked at Nico and he looked at me. I looked at Percy and got a sick feeling in my stomach. His right side was green and yellow. It was really sick looking. I was happy I had a strong stomach or else I would have thrown up at the site of it.

"Annabeth let me see you in the hallway." Nico told me

We walked into the hallway.

"Annabeth I don't think you should be in there. He almost died earlier if Will hadn't gotten here with that solution when he did Percy would be dead." He told me

"I'm not leaving his side Nico. He never left mine when we were younger. I just need to be with him right now." I told him determined to stay with Percy

Nico sighed. "You have that look in your eyes that says your not going to give up so I'm not going to argue with you." He told me

"So can I stay with him?" I asked him

"Fine you can stay with him." He told me and we walked back in

"Nico why don't we go let the girls know what is going on." Chiron told him

"Okay." Nico said and they walked out

I grabbed a chair and sat down by Will.

"Need any help?" I asked him

"Sure grab a rag and just dip it in the solution. You just sit it on the yellow and green spots. It helps dissolve the poison and so far it seems to be working." He told me

I did as he said. "Thanks for all your help Will." I told him

"Don't mention it Annabeth anything for my family. So how are you doing? With everything going on?" he asked me

"Okay I guess, I mean I hope Luke dies in a hole but then again I can't really blame him for everything. Some of it was my fault." I told him

"None of it was your fault Annabeth Luke is just a little messed up in the brain. He had an abusive mother and a father that only showed up every once in a while. I just don't understand why you didn't leave him after the first time." He told me

"He swore to me it would never happen again. After it did happen again he threatened my life so I was just afraid of him. I didn't know what all he could do so I just played it safe." I told him

"I guess I understand. I have always been afraid to go back home to my mom because she had a baby with some other guy that I haven't met before. I was afraid that I would put her and the baby in danger because I am a demi-god and we just can cause things like that to happen." He told me

"When was the last time you went home?" I asked him

"About two years ago." He told me

"I'm sorry about that Will." I told him

"I send her letters telling her how everything is here and she contacts back sending me pictures of her and the baby. It's a girl named Gabby by the way. She will be two in a few weeks." He told me

"Does she know who the dad is?" I asked him

"Yeah she does but she won't tell me so I don't know who he is." He told me

"Its working." I said looking at Percy's right torso that I had been working on while we were talking. The infection was gone and Will's side was almost done.

"Not a surprise. I'm just happy it is working the way it is." He told me

"So who thought of this solution whatever it is?" I asked him

"Percy thought of it after I told him about us just using regular water. He suggested we use sault water because it does make him stronger than just plain water. So I took sault water and mixed Nectar into it to make this and it seems to be doing very well." He told me

"He is such a seaweed brain." I said

Will just nodded. We worked for about another hour in silence and decided that we had flushed out the infection. Will took the rags and the bole and left. I looked out the window and the sun was up. It was maybe noon at most. I grabbed Percy's hand.

"Percy if you can hear me right now I want to tell you that I am sorry for getting you into this mess. I had a daughter named AJ I don't know if Nico told you earlier but I just wanted you to know. She has blond wavy hair and eyes that have the color of ice. They have a blue tent to them and that's what makes them look like ice. She is so beautiful Percy. I hope you get a chance to meet her." I told him with tears coming to my eyes

"Gods Percy I hope you will be okay. I don't know what I would do without you." I said some tears slipping out

"Anna?" I heard a little voice say

I looked at the door and seen Alex standing there.

"Come in buddy." I told him and he came and sat on the chair next to me

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked me

"I don't know buddy. I hope he will be." I told him

"Nico said he was getting better." He told me

"I know. But Percy is very unpredictable." I told him

"AJ was crying and Nico had to take her because Thalia was freaking out about Percy." He told me

"Tell them I will be out there in a minute to take care of her." I told him

"Okay, I will." He told me and left the room.

"By Percy." I told him and let go of his hand and walked out the door.

I walked out into the hallway and stopped for a minute to take a breath. I was afraid of everything that had happen in the last two days. With Luke running all over the city and Percy dying, I didn't know what to do. But then I remember what Thalia told me about Nico taking Luke to Olympus. I was afraid of what his punishment would be for him if there would be one.

"Annabeth can you take AJ I can't get her to stop crying." Nico told me walking over to me with her in his arms.

I smiled at him shaking my head. "What are you going to do when Thalia has her baby?" I asked him taking AJ.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Thalia will have mother instincts so doesn't the dad get father instincts or something?" he asked me

"I don't know." I told him and started humming a song.

AJ stopped crying and yawned when the song was half way through. When the song was over she was asleep.

"See that was simple." I whispered to him and walked back into my room to lay her down.

"That was cool to watch. So how are you doing?" he asked me after I closed my door

"Okay, in some pain but that is to be expected. What are the Gods going to do with Luke?" I asked him

"Don't know and don't really care as long as he is away from you and everyone else here I'm content." He told me

"They can't kill him without him first seeing his daughter. They have to at least give him that." I told him

"If I were you Annabeth I would contacted your mother." He told me and walked out of the big house.

I walked into the bathroom and went to IM my mother. This should be fun.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys my dog just died a few days ago so this may be a depressing chapter but that is my mood. So hope you guys enjoy reading.**

Annabeth's POV

"Hey mom." I said when she came into view

She gasped when she saw my face.

"Annabeth are you okay?" she asked me

"I've been better. I wanted to know what you guys are planning to do with Luke?" I asked her

"Sweetie he has already been dealt with. No need to be afraid." She told me

"What do you mean? What did you guys do?" I asked her

"We sentenced him to death for many reasons not just for you. He has been working with Cronus and we couldn't let that continue." She told me

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe they had already killed him. He didn't even get the chance to see his daughter or anything. It wasn't his fault for the things he did. This was my fault I should have listened to him and not go agents everything he said. I felt the tears slipped and I swiped my hand threw the message. I hadn't even got the chance to say goodbye or to even see him. I felt like nothing. I know he hit me and everything but I loved him. No matter what he did or said I loved him with all my heart. I remembered the first time he told me he loved me. We were at my school dance and Percy was going to be there but he never showed so I left and it started to rain. You could hear the music from the football field and I walked out into the middle of the field and spun around in the rain. I heard him yell my name and when I saw him I smiled. He came and asked me to dance. We danced in the rain I didn't care that my makeup was running down my face or my hair was getting messed up I was just happy he was there. He whispered it in my ear. Then he kissed me and spun me around when I told him that I loved him back. That's the night we got together. The night everything changed. We had a lot of good memory's not all bad but somewhere bad. I remember our first fight. It was about Percy because he told me that I should be with him and not Luke. I didn't want to believe him then but now I'm not sure what to think.

I cried wrapping my arms around myself in the bathroom thinking of that fight. He told me to stay away from Percy and I told him he didn't control me and he told me I should stop whoring around with Percy and I smacked him. Then he punched me in the face. After he hit me he left and so did I. I ran to Percy's apartment that he still had with his mom. After he seen my face he told me to come in and yelled for his mom. She saw me and I told her I got attacked by a monster. I was beaten up enough I thought I could pass for it. She told Percy to take me to camp and gave me an ice pack for my face. On the way to camp I told Percy what happened and he told me that I needed to leave Luke. I was at camp for a week and then Luke came and got me. Percy tried to get me to stay but I still loved Luke and he told me it would never happen again. After that everything went downhill. Now I am by myself and Luke is dead all because of me. I put my head on my knees and cried. I pulled my legs to my chest and held them tight. There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Annabeth it's Thalia can I come in?" she asked me

"Yeah." I told her

She opened the door. I stood up and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's all going to be okay Annabeth." She told me

"They killed him because of me Thalia. How is that alright?" I asked her

"You mean they killed Luke?" she asked me

"Yeah they killed him because of me. He never got to say goodbye or even see AJ and its all my fault." I sobbed to her

"Annabeth none of this is your fault. You have to believe that." I told her

"Guys, Percy is awake." Nico told us at the door way

We looked at each other and walked out of the bathroom. Nico and Thalia walked in first. I squatted down by the door and leaned my back agents the wall. I tried to breathe and calm down before I went in there. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. I wiped off my face and got up. I felt emotionally numb I walked into the room and saw Percy sitting up. Nico and him were talking. I leaned on the wall away from them and I don't think they noticed me coming in.

"You really scared us for a while Percy. If Will hadn't gotten back when he did you wouldn't be here." Nico told him

"I'll be sure to thank him when he comes in. how have you two been?" Percy asked them

"Okay, Annabeth hasn't been very good." Thalia told him

Percy looked over and saw me, he smiled at me.

"Hey." He said

I waved at him not trusting my voice.

"You look better Annabeth. Where is AJ?" he asked me

"Sleeping Alex is with her." I told him

"I think I will go get him." Thalia said and went to walk out but I stopped her.

"No, I'll go get them." I told her and ran out of the room.

I walked into the room and seen Alex talking to AJ.

"Percy is awake." I told him

He got up and ran out of the room. I walked over to AJ.

"Hey baby girl." I said to her

She reached up at me but I didn't pick her up.

"Your daddy is dead because of me AJ, I don't know what I am going to do." I told her

"Annabeth?" I heard someone ask and looked to see Will

"Hey." I said

"I'm sorry about Luke." He told me coming to my side to see AJ

"Thank you Will. Have you been in to see Percy yet?" I asked him

"No I haven't have you?" he asked me

"I guess I have. I was only in there for a few minutes. Have you seen my brother?" I asked him

"Yeah his went to archery a few minutes ago." He told me

"Why haven't you been in to see Percy yet? You did save his life." I told him

"You helped, probably the same reason you haven't stayed in there to talk." He told me

I picked up AJ. "Well what do you say we go for a walk around camp?" I asked him

"Are you sure you want to do that with your….condition?" he asked me

"I think I will be fine. Come on." I said and walked out of the room.

We walked down the hall way and saw that Percy's door was opened. We walked passed but Will stopped to look. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the door.

"When do you plan on going home?" I asked him

"Not sure if I will go home." He told me

"When is Gabby's birthday?" I asked him

"In two days." He told me

"Then you are going back in two days." I told him

"What if she doesn't want me there?" he asked me

"She is your mother Will she would want you there and you would be surprising Gabby on her birthday what better gift than to have her brother there? You should go and I can go with you if you want." I told him

"You would do that?" he asked me

"I know what it's like to go home when you haven't been there in a while. I had to do it with my dad. It's nerve racking and frightening." I told him

"Thanks Annabeth." He told me

"Anything for family." I told him

"Let's head back they are probably freaking out wondering where you are." He said and we turned around

"Annabeth!" someone yelled and I turned back around to Clarisse and Malcolm running towards us.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" I asked them

"Poseidon and Athena are here. They are heading to the big house to see you and Percy." Clarisse told me

"Okay so?" I asked confused

"Mom doesn't know about AJ." Malcolm told me

"Thanks for the warning guys. We are heading there now." Will told them and we headed back

When we walked in no one was here yet so we went to my room. I locked the door and put AJ in her crib.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked me sitting on my bed while I paced the room thinking.

"I don't know I mean I want her to know but then I don't. She will want me to get rid of her because Luke is her father. What should I do Will?" I asked him

"She could pass as an Apollo child. Ill IM my dad really quick." He said and left the room.

I paced the room waiting for him to come back and when I heard a knock I ran to the door opening it and saw Nico standing there. I slammed the door before he could get a word out.

"Hey Nico what's up?" I heard Will say

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" he asked him

"AJ isn't feeling so well and doesn't really want anyone in there. I was coming to check on her." Will told him

"Okay just keep me updated." Nico said and Will came in. he locked the door.

"What did he say?" I asked him

"He said that he is happy to help but he can't keep it up forever." He told me

"Thank you Apollo you are a life saver." I said

AJ started to cry. I went over to her and picked her up. She was burning up and I started to sing to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey, You'll never know how, How much I love you, So please don't take my sunshine away." I sung to her in a soothing voice trying to calm her down

When she wouldn't stop crying and was just so hot I started to freak.

"Will I think there is something wrong with her." I told him

"What do you mean?" he asked me

"Feel her fore head I think she is running a fever." I told him

He touched her forehead and went to the counter looking threw some cabinets and found a thermometer that you touch to their temples and it gives you a reading. He touched it and after a few seconds it beeped.

"We need to take her to a hospital." Will told me

"How high is it?" I asked him

"124, that high for a baby and I don't know how to get it down to normal for her. Hold on one second." He told me and ran out of the room

He came back in with a wet towel.

"Wrap her in this maybe it will help until we get her to the hospital." He told me

I handed her to him so he could wrap her in it and he handed her back. We walked out of the room and when we made it out of the hall way Chiron was talking to Poseidon and Athena.

"Chiron we are taking AJ to the hospital." Will told him

"What's wrong with her?" he asked

"She is running a 124 fever. She needs to go there so I'm taking them there." He told him

"Send me and IM when you find out what is wrong." He told us as we walked out

We walked to Will's car and got in, he drove us to the hospital and we went into the emergency room.

Percy's POV

"So you like it at camp?" I asked Alex. He has been here for about an hour telling me about all the places he has been in camp

"Yeah I do." He told me and then someone came into the room

I saw my dad and smiled.

"Hey dad." I said

"Hello Percy, Alex you have grown." He told him

"Who are you?" Alex asked him

"I'm your dad." He told him

"Your Poseidon?" he asked him

"Yes I am. So I see you two have been talking." He said

"Yes we have. Have you seen Annabeth yet?" I asked him getting a little worried because I haven't seen her all day

"Her and Will left a little bit ago." He told me

"Where did they go?" I asked him

"They took AJ to the hospital. Poor thing was running a 124 fever." He told me

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked him panicking some.

"I believe so. She is just so small if she were to ketch a bug I don't really know if she would be strong enough to pull through it." He told me

**Well another cliff hanger guys. I know you will hate me but I will upload more later.**


	12. AN about reviews

**Okay well thank you guys for reviewing on this story and my others but this one person going by the name Guest is pissing me off. Guest you are writing in reviews to a lot of people and say mean nasty things about their stories but what I think is you are jealous because you can't write stuff like this and get as many reviews on them like we can. You don't even have an account or any stories up and the way you post reviews makes you look stupid. I know I am not the only one getting reviews by this person and I'm sure that you all agree with me how much of an ass this person makes themselves look like. I bet they are a nice person they just want to seem like a hard ass online. They probably think that just because they review a story harshly is going to make us stop writing but its not it is just going to make us write more to prove them wrong. So Guest if you don't like our stories then stop reading them and take you smart ass attitude somewhere else. Sorry for my words to everyone else but this person was pissing me off. Anyway I hope you guys like the story so far because it is close to ending. Love you guys. –Thalia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth's POV  
><strong> 

Will was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. It has been about three hour's sense we had gotten here and they took her back to run some test on her about two hours ago. I was sitting here worried out of my mind and no one was here to comfort me. Yeah Will was here but he was also freaking out. We were the only two people here at the moment. I watched him pace and I looked at the clock.

"What could be taking so long?" I asked

"They are running test on her Annabeth I'm sure everything is fine." Will said

"Stop pacing it's not helping!" I snapped at him

He stopped and looked at me. I put my face in my hands and I heard him sigh. Then I felt his hands on my hands pulling them away from my face. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Annabeth I'm sure everything is fine." He told me

"But what if it's not?" I asked him

"Annabeth you have everyone at camp to help you through anything. I guess that is why I have been bothered by the fact that you never told anyone about Luke." He told me

"I told Percy. He knew but no one else could know. I didn't want people to think I was weak for not fighting back." I told him

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked me

"Miss Chase?" I heard someone say and I jumped up

The doctor looked upset. That scared me.

"Is she okay?" I asked her

Percy's POV

I was talking to my dad and Athena telling them everything I knew about everything with Luke.

"So why didn't you tell anyone about this before all of this happened?" Athena asked me

"Because I promised Annabeth I wouldn't." I told her

"Just because you promise something doesn't mean you have to go through with it." My dad told me

"When you promise something to Annabeth then you have to go through with it or she will never trust you again. I just couldn't let that happen. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't." I told them

Then Nico came in. he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Thalia just went into labor and is at the hospital." He told me

"Why aren't you there?" I asked him

"I came to get you to have you come with." He told me

"I don't think he is okay to travel Nico." My dad told him

"I'm fine come on." I told him and he grabbed my shoulder.

It felt wired going back through shadow travel again. It still felt like ice stinging your skin and I don't think that was going to change. When we showed up we were in the parking garage. We ran up the steps yeah I was sore from just recovering but I had to be there for Nico because I knew he had to of been freaking out by now. When we made it to the floor that Nico said was the right one he went to the desk and asked where Thalia was. We headed down the hallway and Nico stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"You need to find Annabeth." He told me in a pained voice.

"What happened what's wrong?" I asked him

"AJ just died." He told me

We stood there for a few minutes in silence and I left to find Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

"We are sorry Miss. Chase. But your daughter has passed away." The doctor told me and I felt my heart stop.

I was frozen and I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes.

"No, this can't be happening." I said starting to cry more

"We did everything we could but we couldn't bring her back." She told me

Will pulled me into a tight hug and was telling me how sorry he was and that everything would be okay.

"She had Pneumonia in her lungs and just stopped breathing. We tried everything we could but there wasn't anything we could do." She told us

I felt like my whole world had come crashing down around me and I didn't know what to do. I was starting to feel sick and Will lead me to a chair and sat me down. I was sobbing now.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Will asked and I looked up

"Nico told me what happened. Thalia went into labor so we were here and he told me. I'm so sorry Annabeth." Percy told me he looked a little teary eyed himself.

"Where is Thalia?" I asked him trying to keep the tears from falling out of my eyes and failing miserably.

"She is in the delivery room. Come on I can take you guys there if you are up to it." Percy said

"Yeah she was there for me now I'm going to be there for her." I said and stood up whipping my face with my shirt

"Okay lets go." He said and we started walking.

**Hey guys I'm sorry it's so short but I broke my collar bone so it is going to take a lot of time to type with only one hand. Sorry guys. -Thalia**


	14. The Endor is it?

**Percy's POV**

**Two weeks later. **

We had a shroud burning for AJ. Annabeth hasn't really been herself. She hasn't really cried, she won't talk, she is barley eating and she hasn't left her cabin for about a week now. We all take shifts staying with her and all she really does is lay there looking up at the ceiling. We don't really want to say anything but we are all getting worried. I am watching her before lunch so I am going to talk to her.

"Annabeth?" I asked and she looked over at me

"Yeah Percy?" she asked me

"When are you going to be yourself again? Or let us help you or talk to us or something? You are scaring us." I told her

"I don't know Percy. I guess I could go to lunch today. I have been wanting to get back to normal but a part of me just can't" she told me

"I'm really sorry Annabeth." I told her

"Nothing to be sorry about. It couldn't have been helped." She said

"Come on let's get going. We could take our time instead of being rushed." I told her standing

She sat up and stood up. I grabbed her hand and lead her out of her cabin. This was a start.

**Four months later.**

Annabeth is back to being somewhat of herself. She is talking and laughing again. We got together about a month ago and we couldn't be happier. Alex is a great little kid and I have been teaching him a lot, with Annabeth's help of course. Everything is starting to fall back into place here at camp. We go to the beach every day and just sit watching everyone run around. The Stoll brothers haven't been caught which only means they are getting better at what they do. Annabeth is still guarded and flinches every once and a while but that might never change. I'm just happy everything is going back to normal and we don't have anything to worry about.

**Well guys that is it. The end of Hurt. My very first finished story! I'm so proud of myself! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and helping whenever I need it! I love you all so much! So one story down and five more to go! Well unless I start another story that is. Anyway Thank you all so very much! I love you guys! -Thalia**


End file.
